


Revelations from La Rochelle

by Cordelia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia/pseuds/Cordelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, there is so a guy.  Is that blush I can see on your cheeks?”  Eponine swatted him, but it was true – there was a little pink tinge to her face, and her smile was a little shy.</p><p>“Well, something happened when we were in La Rochelle, you see.”  It was at this point that Marius joined in the conversation, looking delighted that he knew what they were talking about and could contribute.</p><p>“Something to do with a certain blonde revolutionary, eh?” </p><p>(Or 'In which everyone thinks Enjolras and Eponine are dating')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations from La Rochelle

“Okay, who’s the guy?”

Eponine glanced at Feuilly as he grinned beside her.  It was the first Les Amis meeting in two weeks as half of them had been away at a protest in La Rochelle and had only gotten back the day before.  Now the friends were catching up as they sat in their corner in the Musain, waiting for the last few stragglers to arrive.  Eponine smirked a little, a glint in her eyes, but shrugged all the same.

“There is no guy.”  Grantaire’s head perked up from where he was staring at his half-drunk bottle of beer.  He hadn’t gone to the protest, proclaiming it pointless, but everyone secretly knew that he didn’t have the money to make such a long trip.  He’d been stewing away quietly ever since they’d gone, silently worrying that Enjolras was going to get hurt when he wasn’t there to look out for him.  He couldn’t help but feel even worse as he thought that Enjolras had been relieved that his ever-present cynic wouldn’t be at his ear for once.  Now, however, his attention was caught, and he grinned at his oldest friend.

“Oh, there is so a guy.  Is that blush I can see on your cheeks?”  Eponine swatted him, but it was true – there was a little pink tinge to her face, and her smile was a little shy.

“Well, something happened when we were in La Rochelle, you see.”  It was at this point that Marius joined in the conversation, looking delighted that he knew what they were talking about and could contribute.

“Something to do with a certain blonde revolutionary, eh?”  He said eagerly.  That was when everyone else at their table stopped talking to turn and stare at Eponine.  Grantaire froze, petrified, his worse suspicions confirmed as Eponine – strong, fierce Eponine – looked at the table and blushed bright red.  His heart stuttered in his chest, and he felt Combeferre put a gentle hand on his arm.  _No.  This couldn’t be happening.  This couldn’t be real._

“Marius, god, you couldn’t have waited to tell them?”  A voice said from behind them.  Turning around, everyone (except Grantaire, who was staring at the table, chest aching) looked up to see Enjolras standing in all his heavenly-haired glory with his hands on his hips and a disapproving look on his face.  Eponine grinned, and Feuilly got up to let Enjolras take his seat.  Nodding thanks, he sat down next to Eponine and the others shuffled around to let the others sit down. 

Everyone was staring and Enjolras and Eponine, evidently with a ton of questions bursting to be asked, but no one said anything as Enjolras began to speak about the success of the protest.  Combeferre, who had stayed behind in Paris due to work, frowned at his best friend, hand still gently gripping Grantaire’s arm in reassurance.  The poor man was shaking a little, and Combeferre knew he was close to tears.  It was a surprise to all of them, no least Combeferre, who’d always thought Enjolras was gay.  Apparently that wasn’t the case.

It was as Enjolras was rounding off his speech that the door to the cafe burst open and Cosette stumbled in.  The wind had swept her thick blonde hair into a frenzy, but her smile was bright as she made her way over to their table, despite her frazzled appearance. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she said to Enjolras, pulling up a seat from another table to sit next to him.  “I had to run a few things past one of my professors about my thesis on biotechnology.  What were you saying?”  Enjolras opened his mouth to reply, but didn’t get a chance to when Eponine leant across him and kissed Cosette on the lips.  The blonde girl giggled and tangled a hand in Eponine’s hair as she deepened the kiss.  Enjolras rolled his eyes at the intrusion, but said nothing.  When Eponine sat back into her seat, a satisfied look on her face, every single person at their table (bar Enjolras, of course, who simply looked bored, and Marius, who was grinning happily) was staring at the two girls with open mouths.  The silence lasted for a few moments before Combeferre turned to Marius and asked mildly,

“When you said ‘a certain blonde revolutionary’, you weren’t talking about Enjolras, were you?”  Marius frowned.

“Of course not!  Enjolras is gay.”  Courfeyrac turned to his boyfriend with an amused look on his face.

“But, darling, when we use the term ‘revolutionary’, we tend to use it to describe our fearless leader, hmm?”  Marius’ mouth made a little ‘o’ shape, and he had the decency to blush under his freckles.  Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to his cheek fondly.

“So wait,” Grantaire said slowly, voice a little strained.  “You’re not dating Enjolras?”  Eponine let out a bright laugh, and Cosette giggled.  Enjolras looked mildly offended, though more at the accusation that he would date a woman than the fact that his two friends seemed to find the notion so funny.

“Fuck no, R.  There’s only one blonde for me, and she’s fucking fantastic, let me tell you, in more ways than one-“ 

“Eponine, I already had to hear this from you on the journey back here.  Can you please try not to wax poetical about your girlfriend again for at least another hour?”  Enjolras asked somewhat pleadingly.  Eponine simply grinned, before poking him in the ribs.

“Alright then, but only if you promise to do what we discussed.”  It was Enjolras’ turn to blush, and he shook his head.

“I will, later, I prom-“

“Nope, you’re doing it now so you don’t back out again like you have done every other time.”

“Fine, fine.”  Everyone looked rather confused at the exchange, and at Enjolras’ embarrassment, but it became clear when Enjolras turned to Grantaire who was on Eponine’s other side.  Blushing, he looked at R’s hands, unable to meet his gaze.  “Um, Grantaire, I, uh-“  He paused, stuttering.  Eponine poked him again, and he nodded.  Straightening up, he looked straight into Grantaire’s confused eyes and said in a rush, “IreallymissedyouwhenIwasawayI’vewantedtoaskyououtforagesbutIthoughtyou’dsaynobutEponinesaidyouwouldn’tpleasedatemeIloveyou.”  R’s eyebrows shot up into his curls, and he asked,

“What did you say?”  Ignoring everyone around them, Enjolras took a deep breath and spoke again.

“I love you.  Date me?”

There was a pregnant pause.  Les Amis collectively held their breath, none of them quite sure what was going to happen.  They all knew that Grantaire had been in love with Enjolras for as long as they’d known him, but they also knew that the artist had never expected any reciprocation of his feelings and quite frankly neither had they.  Grantaire had just gone from thinking that his best friend was dating his Apollo to having the golden haired god confess his love for him.  A thing like that could leave a man a little disorientated.

During this silence Enjolras’ hopeful and honest expression began to waver, and real fear entered his eyes.  Casting a glance at Eponine, whose expression was one of anticipation, he looked to her for reassurance.  They’d spent the entire train ride back to Paris talking about their respective loves, and Eponine had encouraged Enjolras to act on his feelings, promising that R returned them.  Now he was unsure and frightened – feelings he wasn’t used to, and didn’t like at all – that Eponine had deliberately set him up.  Had she been lying just to watch him fall?  But she was his friend.  That much he knew, and she also knew how much it burned to love someone who didn’t love you back.  Why would she tell him R loved him too if he didn’t?

“Enjolras,” Grantaire broke the silence, his voice quiet.  Enjolras’ eyes snapped back to R’s quickly, breath held.  Grantaire seemed to be struggling, and he shook his head.  “Please don’t- don’t joke about this.  Please.”  His voice became pleading, and he looked back at Enjolras, his eyes full of tears.  He looked heartbroken, and Enjolras felt his stomach drop.  “You know how I feel about you.  This is- this is-“ he broke off and swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill.  “This is so unfair, Enjolras!  Have I ever been so cruel that you think to play with my heart?  I have loved you for so long in silence and you’ve never minded before.  Why would you- how could you- this is-“  he struggled for words, tears spilling freely now.  “Why would you joke about loving me when you know that I am devoted to you?” 

Grantaire had expected Enjolras to shrug, to apologise, to look awkward and uncomfortable – anything but laugh.  But laugh was what he did, a brilliant, happy laugh, warm and joyous and heartbreaking.  Breath catching, Grantaire tried to push his way past his friends and leave the Musain, but Enjolras caught his wrist as he made for the door.  Standing up, Enjolras gently turned Grantaire’s face towards him, a soft smile on his face.  Grantaire was trembling, and Enjolras used his hand not gripping R’s wrist to cup his cheek. 

“Oh, R,” he breathed, eyes sparkling.  He looked so happy.  Grantaire didn’t understand.  It appeared he’d said the thought out loud, as Enjolras’ smile turned into a grin and he laughed again.  “Perhaps this will help you understand,” he said, and kissed him. 

Neither man cared about the uproar of cheering and whistling that started behind them, nor for the loud ‘FUCKING FINALLY!’ that came from Courfeyrac’s direction.  Instead they revelled in each other, drowning out the noise around them, until they had to break their kiss for air.  Enjolras grinned at Grantaire, utterly delighted, heart soaring.  Grantaire looked at him wide eyed for a moment, and then looked at his feet.

“So, um, does this mean...?”

“...We’re dating?  Yes.  I mean, if that’s okay with you?”  Grantaire snapped his gaze up to Enjolras’ hopeful one, and smiled lightly.

“Yes.  Yeah, that’s okay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a parody E/E fic but this was as close as I could get because I actually really wanted to write a cutesy E/R one too. Originally posted on my tumblr. I just really hate Enjonine, man.


End file.
